elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Archcanon Tarvus
|class = |skills = |faction = Tribunal Temple |rank = |services = |occupation = |location = Vivec City |region = Vvardenfell |province = Morrowind |quests = |voice = Keith Szarabajka |dlc = ESO Morrowind }} Archcanon Tarvus Indoril,Archcanon Tarvus Interview more commonly referred to as simply Archcanon Tarvus,Events of was a Dunmer male who served as archcanon of the Tribunal Temple during the Interregnum in the Second Era. Growing up as a member of House Indoril, Tarvus was drawn to the words of Lord Vivec the Warrior-Poet—one of three divine rulers of MorrowindThe Living Gods—and joined the Tribunal Temple in order to serve him.Archcanon Tarvus Interview While training as an acolyte, he sought to eventually become a Buoyant Armiger, but Vivec persuaded him to pursue the life in the priesthood instead.Archcanon Tarvus Interview The diligence and dedication he displayed in his service to the Tribunal convinced Vivec to select Tarvus as his new archcanon, the youngest in history at the time of the Interregnum.Archcanon Tarvus Interview From his office in the Hall of Wisdom,Archcanon Tarvus Interview located within the Temple Canton of Vivec City, Archcanon Tarvus provided counsel to Vivec and directed Tribunal operations in the Vvardenfell region of Morrowind. He also oversaw construction of Vivec City,Archcanon Tarvus Interview initiated studies into the feasibility of creating a new Ebonheart in Vvardenfell,On Moving Ebonheart and wrote several books describing the militant orders of the Tribunal Temple.Buoyant Armigers: Swords of VivecOrdinators: A Comprehensive Guide In the year 2E 583, Tarvus directed the Vestige's investigation into the origins of a mysterious illness afflicting Vivec. Biography Early Life Approximately 220 years old during the events of the Three Banners War,[https://www.twitch.tv/videos/147355877 ESO Live: May 26, Lawrence Schick and Zeb Cook] Tarvus Indoril was likely born to Dunmer parents''Notes on Racial Phylogeny'' around the year 2E 363. He spent his formative years as a member of House Indoril, one of the five Great Houses that dominated Morrowind.Great Houses of Morrowind This conservative and orthodox upbringing instilled within him a belief in the racial and cultural superiority of the Dunmer, a suspicion of foreign outlanders, and reverence for the traditions of the Tribunal Temple. Aside from House Indoril, the sermons and exploits of Lord Vivec the Warrior-Poet—one of the three Living Gods that constituted the Tribunal—also greatly influenced Tarvus. The ideals of chivalry, duty, and honor embodied by Vivec resonated with Tarvus and inspired much of his future development. As a member of House Indoril and a devotee of Lord Vivec, Tarvus felt pressured to dedicate his life to the service of the Tribunal Temple. Casting aside his youthful inclination towards adventure and poetry, he became an acolyte of the Temple and underwent the basic training it required of its servants. After the completion of his training, Tarvus sought to join one of the militant orders responsible for defending the Tribunal and enforcing its will throughout Morrowind. Although he briefly considered enlisting with the Ordinators, Tarvus primarily aspired to join the Buoyant Armigers—an adventurous and roguish order of warriors that served as the personal champions of Vivec and protectors of the Vvardenfell pilgrimage routes—due to their personal service of Vivec. Vivec, however, personally intervened and convinced Tarvus to join the priesthood instead. Throughout his career with the Temple, Tarvus demonstrated tremendous aptitude for both his spiritual and administrative duties. This aptitude, combined with his diligence and dedication to the Tribunal, resulted in his rapid advancement through the ranks of the Tribunal Temple hierarchy. Eventually, Tarvus achieved the rank of Archcanon—the highest religious office in Vvardenfell during the Second Era—following the death of his predecessor. By granting him the signet ring and office that signaled his new position, Vivec also bestowed upon Tarvus the distinction of being the youngest canon to attain the rank of archcanon. The Divine Inquiries Bibliography *''On Moving Ebonheart'' *''Ordinators: A Comprehensive Guide'' *''Buoyant Armigers: Swords of Vivec'' *''Archcanon's Journal'' Interactions Divine Conundrum Divine Inquiries Divine Delusions Divine Intervention Conversations Appearances * de:Erzkanoniker Tarvus Category:ESO Morrowind: Males Category:ESO Morrowind: Dunmer Category:ESO Morrowind: Vivec City Characters Category:Online: Tribunal Temple Members